


Show me.

by PrinceCrowley



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Set after the Last Sacrifice, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCrowley/pseuds/PrinceCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa has invited both Rose and Dimitri to an elite royal party. During the party the two dhampirs venture off to a corner table to enjoy each others company. During their conversation Dimitri decides to propose to Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Guardian Hathaway, you are taking an exceptionally long time in there" said Lissa knocking on the bathroom door. I could hear the smile in her voice.

Shuffles were heard from outside the door. Dimitri spoke next in a soft tone "Roza, what's the problem?"

In frustration I slammed the door open. "I can't get my hair to stay where I want it to. I look terrible" my words were loud and full of pure annoyance. I knew I didn't look terrible but right now that's how I felt. Dimitri sighed and looked confused as to how I could think that I looked bad. He smiled his warm smile, grabbing the pin I held in my hand he took pieces of my hair and began pinning it up.

"Roza, let me help." his accent was prominent.

"You know, there's a quote that reminds me of you. 'You are all so familiar with your own features you don't know how beautiful you are to a stranger' " The words he spoke touched my heart and I didn't care what I looked like anymore. Dimitri could instantly make me feel better no matter how bad the situation happened to be.

Dimitri looked into my eyes and my cheeks turned red. He grinned then kissed the top of my head. I grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him towards me. I planted a forceful kiss against his lips. "I love you" I said with a smirk.

Dimitri just grinned and said "I know, I love you too"

From the front door of the hotel room Christian Ozera in the most cocky tone of voice ever said "Enough with the mushy love bug crap let's get going"

Lissa scuffed a laugh "When did you get so eager to go to these events"

"Since they started making out" Christian replied.

I forced out a hard laugh "Ah that's hilarious coming from the guy who is the biggest 'romantic' ever" I stated "Seriously you can't go fifteen minutes without touching Lissa"

"Wanna bet on that" Christian had determination in his voice.

Lissa cut me off before I could reply "Now, now let's get going before we're late"

"You're just afraid that you won't get laid tonight" I said. Lissa instantly blushed a bright red. Christian even had a faint blush on his face but he started laughing and so did the rest of us.

When Christian stopped laughing he spoke "Babe no bet would ever stop us from that"

"Ah, so you do admit that you couldn't go fifteen minutes without touching Vasilisa." Dimitri said with a playful tone.

We continued the argument out into the hall of the elite royal hotel. Me and Dimitri didn't have to plan out a way to guard the two of them because we were guests for a Royal Party. The place was heavily guarded so I wasn't too over concerned about protection.

* * *

Lissa and Christian were busy talking to a pack of eager Moroi so that left me and Dimitri to ourselves. We tried to communicate with others but they only wanted to start up conversations about Dimitri's strigoi life and my "rebel" phase. We had decided to take a break from socializing.

Dimitri had brought me a cocktail and he gotten himself a small glass of whiskey. He set my drink in front of me and I immediately took a sip. I missed the taste of alcohol. Now that I was a full fledged guardian for Lissa I couldn't enjoy alcohol anymore because if I did I could easily cost Lissa her life. It was my duty to stay on guard twenty four seven. I had no problem ensuring that my best friend's life was safe. At times it was difficult to be by her side when I wanted to spend my time with Dimitri. Luckily since Lissa was the queen she could acquire other guardians while I took a short vacation. Which I often declined because I didn't feel comfortable leaving the life of Lissa in the hands of someone I've never met before.

Dimitri and I had lost track of the hours that past just talking about everything that has happened to us in our lives. He'd kept telling me magnificent stories about his time in Russia. Stories about his sisters and how they'd dress him up and make him play out different scenarios. I would retort with stories about my time at the Academy and my time in the human world. My stories weren't as fascinating as his but he seemed to be quite invested in each story that came out of my mouth.

"...so I punched her. Obviously taking my stuffed animal before nap time wasn't the best idea this girl had ever had. I had gotten my playground privileges taken away for a month. Can you believe that? It was insane." While I was rambling on about the time I punched a Moroi girl in the face when I was only in Grade One I could see in Dimitri's eyes a sign of awestruck love. I paused my story to bask in his gaze. I adored the examination in his eyes every time he did this. I could indicate the emotions he felt where ever his eyes had led. When he look into my eyes it was love, gazing at my lips gave his eyes a hint of lust and when he scanned my entire body his eyes revealed that he thought I was a treasure that should be worshiped. I felt the exact same way in all of those thoughts. Dimitri was the love of my life and I truly thought that he was a god.

Dimitri opened his mouth ready to speak then closed it. My expression changed to concern when he did that. I didn't like it when he wanted or needed to tell me something and wouldn't because of some outrageous reason. Since Dimitri turned back into a dhampir I'd been encouraging him to tell me and Lissa what was on his mind. He didn't usually have to come talk to us. It was only twice every few month that he'd wake up in a panic and need to talk to one of us. He had refused counseling but agreed to taking antidepressants. The antidepressants gave him some side effects, which didn't bother him.

I acted on the situation instead of letting it slip. "If you need to say something then say it"

Dimitri's expression gave a hint of happiness. A faint sigh was heard "Roza, It's not something I need to say. It's something I want to say." 

By the tone of his voice what he wanted to tell me shouldn't alarm me in any way. I still wanted to know what he was about to say so I pushed farther. "Nows a better time then any other"

He nodded "Rose Hathaway, I love you. From the minute I saw you, I knew that you would steal my heart and become my world. After everything we went through. After everything I did to you, I don't deserve but god I want to. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to deserve you so my dear Roza will you..." Dimitri got down on one knee, reached into his left pocket and pulled out a ring. "... do the honors of marrying me" 

Suddenly it hit me, the realization of what was happening. What he was asking. I was unresponsive, I was in complete shock. Of course I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved. Tears were forming in my eyes, my voice broke when I spoke the word yes. He placed the ring on my ring finger. I got up from my seat practically jumping into his arms kissing his lips with more passion than I could ever deliver. 

"I love you" I said. I had the brightest smile on my face and so did he. 

Lissa apparently hadn't left the party. Neither had Christian because from the corner of my eye I could see them walking towards. 

Almost instantly Lissa hugged me. "Rose Belikov, I like it. It has a sort nice ring to it. Though calling you both Guardian Belikov may get confusing for all of us" Lissa had a radiating smile. 

Even though Christian had been bugging us earlier that evening he genuinely felt happy for us. "I think we need to request them their own honeymoon suite." 

Lissa lit up "Of course, that's perfect Christian. I'll go get the key and have room service send up champagne. In the morning we can talk about everything else." 

"Hey Lissa you don't have to do that we're fine in the room we have already" I always felt uncomfortable with Lissa buying things for me even though it was her choice to. 

"Nonsense, you'll love it when you're actually in it, trust me. Plus I don't think I want to hear what you guys will be doing later on tonight"  She did have a point. There may have been two separate rooms attached together sharing a bathroom and kitchen didn't mean it was sound proof. 

Lissa ran off to get the room key leaving Christian with us. Christian was wearing a casual black suit and tie. His hair was in the usual style he kept it in but overall he looked handsome. If only I could get past that sarcasm and attitude maybe we'd get along better. 

"Already planning the wedding?" Christian said with a slight snarky tone.

"Yes and I want you to be the ring bear." I replied

"I feel so honored, I'll be sure to play the part by ordering a bear costume just for the occasion" and there's the sarcasm. 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri proposed to Rose and they have now ventured off into their honeymoon suite to enjoy each other's companies. (WARNING: Sexual Intercourse is included in this Chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't even remotely finished. I thought I should at least post what I have done so far. Sorry, I will be finishing this eventually.

Before Lissa could say goodnight Dimitri and I were off to our shared room. As soon as Dimitri opened the door I was on him like a moth on a flame. I was already unzipping his black dress pants before he could do anything else. He grabbed my hands and held them together.  
  
"I want to take this slow. I want to undress you slowly, admire your body, kiss every inch of you until you're numb. Roza, I want to love you for what you're worth" He said in the most genuine and loving voice I've heard from him. His eyes were filled with a desire I've seen too many times but at the same time not enough.  
  
He gave me a peck on the lips making my lips get a tingling sensation. My lips wanted more and so did the rest of my body. Dimitri shut the door and locked it with a small click. As soon as he turned around he was on his knees lifting my shirt to reveal my stomach. He began leading a trail of kisses from my belly button down to my pelvis. He undid the buttons on my skirt and instantly the skirt slid to the floor. I happened to be wearing the most un-sexy underwear in the world; black boxers that were tight to my skin. I wore the boxers for comfort and just in case we were to run into any trouble.  
  
Dimitri looked me in the eyes and whispered "My Roza..."  
  
He ran his rough calloused hands up my thighs and I shuddered. He tugged at my boxers and began pulling them off. As soon as the top hem of my boxers were touching my thighs Dimitri started kissing my groin. I hummed in pleasure until I realized I haven't shaved in over a week.  
  
"Comrade I would love to continue but I haven't shaved since last week" I looked down at him with a worried expression on my face.  
  
"Rose Belikov, I love you. I do not care whether you have shaven or not. You could be the bearded lady and I'd still love you." He spoke such beautiful words, it was hard to believe that he was my fiancé.  
  
He continued to kiss me lovingly. He ran his hands up my shirt while stepping up onto his feet. He gave me a hard kiss on the lips, showing me that he clearly wanted more but wasn't going to ruin this moment. As he kissed me he began lifting my shirt over my head to reveal again not so sexy under garments; a sports bra. He couldn't have picked a better time to propose.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and put his hands on the hem of his dress pants, I quickly grabbed his hand.  
  
"That's my job comrade" I whispered while winking at him.  
  
I pressed my body against his all while putting my hands on his chest. I slowly slid down dragging my hands down his torso. In a squatting position I grabbed a hold of his dress pants and pulled them down; he stepped out of them. Dimitri was fully erect, I grasped his cock in the palm of my hand to hold it steady. I licked the head then slowly swirled my tongue around the tongue. He let out a soft grunt. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me up to his level.

"Roza, you've done so much for me let me make this night about you. I know that this night won't make up for everything I did but it's a start of a long lifetime of me trying to make it up to you" He said in his deep russian accent.

He picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I began kissing him with a firey passion. Soon we landed on the king sized bed.  He practically ripped off his shirt exposing his perfectly muscled chest.
    
    
      ****  
    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work. Thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon and next update will include sexual intercourse. If there were any mistakes please message me so I can change them in the future.


End file.
